Fark (Tournament Edition)
Fark (Tournament Edition) (Fark TE) was an alliance in Tournament Edition which split off from The SuperFriends (Tournament Edition) in Round 2 and shortly became a sanctioned alliance of its own, though during it's first round of existence it effectively existed as an autonomous part of SF:TE. Since then and the fact the SF:TE alliance did not revive itself in Round 3 they have remained a large, usually sanctioned, alliance in the many rounds following up throughout the current round. They even became the top alliance for several days in Round 4. Fark started as a maroon team alliance due to their split from SF and remained one until Round 7 when they changed to Aqua. In Round 12 they merged with R&R, the Sovereign Mongers of Uber Greatness, the Army of Darkness, and the Random Insanity Alliance to form the second SuperFriends alliance. Wars Round 2 *Great War: Tournament Edition **10/04/08 — 10/22/2008 **SF:TE + Fark Vs. IDIOT, Murder Inc., and Orange Juice Round 3 *Judgement War **12/8/2008 — 12/18/2008 **Vs. Murder Inc. *Lazy Penguin War **01/6/2009 &,mdash; 01/7/2009 **Vs. Lazy Penguin Eaters *Murder War **02/1/2009 — 02/16/2009 **Vs. Murder Inc. & The Phoenix Federation *King of the Hill War **02/16/2009 — **vs. Mostly Harmful Alliance Round 4 *Mostly Harmful War **03/13/2009 — 03/16/2009 **Vs. Mostly Harmful Alliance, Roman Empire, Global Democratic Alliance, and SWAT *SWAT War **04/6/2009 — 04/??/2009 **Vs. SWAT Round 5 *Roman War **05/10/2009 — 05/14/2009 **Vs. Roman Empire *Phoenix War **06/05/2009 — 06/06/2009 **Vs. The Phoenix Federation *Phoenix War II **06/21/2009 — 06/25/2009 **Vs. The Phoenix Federation Round 6 *Phoenix War III **07/26/2009 — 07/29/2009 **Vs. The Phoenix Federation *CTF War **08/06/2009 — 08/??/2009 **Vs. CTF *WOLF War **08/14/2009 — 08/25/2009 **Vs. Roman Empire, NOIR, and the Fellowship Round 7 *WOLF War II / Phoenix War IV **08/30/2009 — 09/03/2009 **Vs. The Phoenix Federation *Roman War II **10/03/2009 ‐ 10/09/2009 **Vs. Roman Empire Round 8 *Phoenix War V / Black War I **11/29/2009 — 12/03/2009 **Vs. The Phoenix Federation & Orbit Black *Lulz War / Rodentian War I **12/09/2009 — 12/10/2009 **Vs. Rodentia Dominatus *Lulz War II / Rodentian War II **12/14/2009 — 12/23/2009 **Vs. Rodentia Dominatus Round 9 *Roman War III **01/15/2010 — 01/22/2010 **Vs. Roman Empire *Ozland-SOS団 War / Phoenix War VI **02/11/2010 — 02/20/2010 **Vs. Ozland Cobras & The Phoenix Federation Round 10 *Dark War / Black War II **4/14/2010 — 4/21/2010 **Vs. Army of Darkness & Orbit Black Round 11 *Rodentian War III / Black War III **5/08/2010 — 5/09/2010 **Vs. Rodentia Dominatus & Orbit Black *Consequence War **06/05/2010 — 06/20/2010 **Vs. Pork Shrimp, The Flying Kiwis, R&R, and Trollwitch Defense Force Timeline/External Links Round 2 *'October 7, 2008': Sanction Race with SF:TE's score loss following Fark:TE's creation *'October 13, 2008': Fark reaches 13th place in score *'November 27, 2008': Fark finishes the round in 8th place with 7.84, around 2.3 points under SF:TE which finished in 6th Round 3 *'December 4, 2008' **MDoAP with Ubercon **MDAP with Global Democratic Alliance **MDoAP with Warlordz **MDoAP with Crimson Empire *'December 5, 2008' **MDAP with Roman Empire **MDoAP with Orange Juice *'December 7, 2008' MDoAP with WAPA *'December 8, 2008' MDoAP with Mostly Harmful Alliance *'December 8, 2008' Judgment Coalition Declaration of War on Murder Inc. *'December 15, 2008' Announcement to Murder Inc. nations seeking peace *'December 18, 2008' Peace with Murder Inc. *'January 5, 2009' **MDoAP with GREAT; canceled next day **MDoAP with Ice Cream *'January 6, 2009' Declaration of War on Lazy Penguin Eaters *'January 7, 2009' Peace with Lazy Penguin Eaters *'January 8, 2009' MDoAP with the Order of Random Insanity *'January 17, 2009' Request for a duel *'February 1, 2009' Declaration of War on Murder Inc. *'February 12, 2009' Cancellation of all existing treaties *'Feburary 16, 2009' Declaration of War on Mostly Harmful Alliance Round 4 *'March 1, 2009' Back for Round 4 *'March 3, 2009' MDP with ADULT *'March 4, 2009' MDoAP with the East India Company *'March 12, 2009' MDP with the Red Guard *'March 13, 2009' **Formation of TE Initiative **Declaration of War on Mostly Harmful Alliance and allies *'March 16, 2009' Peace with MHA & allies *'March 26, 2009' MDP with Crimson Empire *'April 6, 2009' Declaration of War on SWAT Round 5 *'May 10, 2009' Roman Empire Declares War on Fark *'May 14, 2009' Peace with Roman Empire *'June 6, 2009' Declaration of War on the Phoenix Federation *'June 21, 2009' Declaration of War on the Phoenix Federation Round 6 *'July 26, 2009' TPF Declaration of War on Fark *'August 1, 2009' New Government *'August 6, 2009' CTF recognition of hostilities with Fark *'August 14, 2009' **Declaration of War on Roman Empire **NOIR Declaration of War on Fark *'August 17, 2009' The Fellowship Declaration of War on Fark Round 7 *'August 30, 2009' Announcement of Judgment Resurrected; Fark Declaration of War on the Phoenix Federation *'September 1, 2009' WOLF surrenders; The Phoenix Federation continues war with Fark and LE *'September 3, 2009' TPF surrenders to Fark *'October 3, 2009' Declaration of War on Roman Empire *'October 9, 2009' White peace Round 8 *'November 30, 2009' Declaration of War on TPF *'December 2, 2009' Orbit Black Declaration of War on Fark *'December 9, 2009' Fark Declaration of War on RD + Peace with RD *'December 14, 2009' RD Declaration of War on Fark Round 9 *'December 29, 2009' Round 9 Declaration of Existence *'January 6, 2010' War Doctrine - Planetwide ODP *'January 15, 2010' Declaration of War on Roman Empire *'January 22, 2010' Peace with Roman Empire *'February 11, 2010' Declaration of War on Ozland Cobras *'February 16, 2010' TPF Declaration of War on Fark Round 10 *'April 14, 2010' Declaration of War on Army of Darkness Round 11 *'April 22, 2010' Round 11 Declaration of Existence *'May 6, 2010' Declaration of War on RD *'May 8, 2010' Orbit Black Declaration of War on Fark *'May 9, 2010' White Peace with Orbit Black *'June 5, 2010' Declaration of War on Pork Shrimp, The Flying Kiwis, RnR, and Trollwith Defense Force *'June 5, 2010' Trollwitch Defense Force recognizes war with Fark *'June 8, 2010' Stats and Discussion of the Consequence War Category:Fark Category:SuperFriends Category:Maroon team alliances (Tournament Edition)